Communication networks, because they operate under real world conditions, often suffer faults that disrupt normal operations. For example, in an optical network, a severed fiber can halt all traffic between nodes. To prevent faults from completely disrupting services, some networks contemplate contingency plans. For example, in an optical ring, a node may detect a fault in one direction and, in response, begin communicating in the opposite direction from the fault.